The renewable energy sources are important in order to guarantee a sustainable power production in the future. Hydropower is the largest and the most applied renewable energy source in the production of electricity. Today conventional hydropower is constrained by land use, environmental concerns and high up-front capitalization. The renewable energy technology, such as underwater hydrokinetic energy systems, is a valuable part of the overall solution.
These systems are located beneath the water's surface and generate electricity from the kinetic energy present in flowing water. They may operate in rivers, manmade channels, tidal waters, or ocean currents. Hydrokinetic systems utilize the water stream's natural pathway. No dam or impoundment is needed, therefore there is no major civil work to change the landscape, disturb the local ecology or uproot communities. There are no toxic by-products produced in the generation of electric power. As long as the rivers flow and the tides rise and fall, the hydrokinetic systems produce electricity or mechanical energy.
The most desirable to implement or cost-effective underwater hydropower system must produce the required amount of electricity and be optimal in terms of cost, size, weight, and reliability. Other essential qualities of such a system are modular design and suitability for both deep and shallow water currents.
A modular hydrokinetic system is made of a number of standardized units or modules that can be fitted together to construct a large power system in a variety of ways. Another advantage of a modular technology is that particular modules may be interchanged, added to or removed from the site system as required (i.e. in response to increases or decreases in system usage requirements). Such gives a time advantage for installation, modification, repairs and maintenance, thereby insuring that the system is more cost-competitive.
Further, there are a very large number of streams and small rivers, which do have significant water flows. It would be advantageous to have a modular constructed flexible underwater system that is suitable to use a variety of both deep and shallow water flows.
Thus there is a need for a robust submersible hydro-turbine system that meets the above-mentioned criteria. Clearly, there is also a need to utilize the energy of wind for generation of electric power.
The present invention is intended to satisfy that needs.